


It's All Happening

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Almost Famous References, Backstory, Gen, J2 AU, No Sex, best friend danni, fp verse, fuckpig verse, penny lane wanna be jensen, underage groupie jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is obsessed and this time it's different.</p><p>Fuckpig Verse on Tumblr:<br/>- <a href="http://exaggeratedspecificity.tumblr.com/post/148183274983/its-about-a-million-degrees-in-the-merch-tent-and">Album Art & Sticker</a><br/>- <a href="http://exaggeratedspecificity.tumblr.com/post/148320156158/teenage-wasteland-danneel-jensen-aesthetic-from">Jensen & Danneel Aesthetic</a><br/>- <a href="http://exaggeratedspecificity.tumblr.com/post/148086595168/rock-groupie-jensen-aesthetic-from-the-fuckpig">Jensen Aesthetic</a><br/>- <a href="http://exaggeratedspecificity.tumblr.com/post/148131188118/rock-star-jared-aesthetic-from-the-fuckpig-verse">Jared Aesthetic</a><br/>- <a href="http://exaggeratedspecificity.tumblr.com/post/148086744413/meet-the-band-current-members-of-fuckpig-queer">Meet The Band</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Happening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts), [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts), [homo_pink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homo_pink/gifts), [hellhoundsprey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellhoundsprey/gifts).



"God dammit, Danni, _why_ didn't I buy the CD?” Jensen groans, slumping back in the passenger seat and clutching his still unopened vinyl copy of _CUNTWRECKER_ to his chest. “I want to listen to this right fucking now!"

"Because you're a size queen, honey," Danni says. “In every sense of the word.” The smartass smirk she’s wearing is dripping from her words even though Jensen can’t see her face well in the dim blue glow of the dash. "We can listen to it at my place after school, I’ll rip it to my computer so you can make a CD if you want. You should really leave the sleeve at home though…"

Jensen sighs and tips the album cover toward the window to catch more light from the freeway. Inconvenience aside, the album cover was magnificent and bigger was definitely better in this case. He was going to pound his dick raw imagining being that boy, ass up for the lead guitarist’s dick, the first fucking chance he got. 

They’d watched half a dozen other bands after Fuckpig’s set and it had been over an hour since they piled back into Danni’s car to drive back to the manicured Dallas suburb they called home. But his heart was still back in that pit, Fuckpig’s loud, filthy music thrumming through every inch of his body.

He'd let the whole band fuck him to hear them again right now, even their gorgeous dyke drummer. He imagines her slamming into him with a fat purple strap-on strapped to her hips and a wicked smile on her face. Of course, it would be tall, dark, and hung who’d get the honor of finishing him off, fucking everyone else’s come out of him.  

The lead guitarist was as tall as a goddamn tree and had eyes like heartbreak beneath the hint of smudged liner he wore. Jensen’s heart flipped when his Adam’s apple bobbed and he snarled like a fox into the mic while he played. He didn’t even have to whisper all the filthy shit he was thinking about him to Danni, she was the one who nudged him between songs and arched her brows up at the generous bulge in the dude’s snug black Levi’s.

He adjusts his half-hard cock and practically purrs as he closes his eyes and thinks back on their set.

“Their _LYRICS_ , Danni. I mean did you hear that shit? It was like a love letter to my sick little queer boy heart. I’m forever changed.”

“I kept wondering how many of the jock fuckboys in that pit knew they were slamming against one another to a song about licking jizz out of a dude’s hairy asshole.”

“That’s the best fucking part!”

They both cackle like idiots for nearly a minute before Danni cracks the window and fires up a Camel light. Jensen finally relents and flips on the stereo, the Buzzcocks album they’d been listening to filling the car with its familiar tinny rhythm before he snags a cig for himself too. 

  
The cell reception was shit out here or he'd be searching the band's bios already. He’d be up all night scraping every fact he could find about them off the internet, inking it all into the inside of his eyelids to regurgitate back to Danni on the ride to school.

“We have to go see them in Dallas, Danni. God _fuck_ what if they're playing Houston or OKC or Shreveport too? I’ll buy your ticket, will you drive me _pleaseeeeee_?"

 

~

 

Three shows later and the band is finally out of reach, heading east then north, on their cross-country tour with a funny little queercore band called Road Head. 

"Jared. JARED. God damn it, Danni. He's so fucking hot. Punch me in the fucking face."

The show was epic and every part of Jensen aches with Fuckpig. He flops back onto Danni’s bed dramatically, the funk of the pit wafting up off him in a practically visible cloud, as she hunkers down on the floor to begin unlacing her knee high Docs.

"You're so transparent, Jen,” she huffs. “You act like it’s about the band, the music, but I swear to god at least fifty percent of what keeps you chasing them is that you want to see if that's really his horse meat on the stupid album cover."

Jensen gasps in mock outrage and pushes up on his elbows, his cut up Fuckpig t-shirt falling off one freckled shoulder as he gives her the most affronted glare he can manage.

"You take that back!”

It’s not that she’s wrong about Jared or his dick but she is wrong about the music. It’s imprinted on his goddamn DNA.

“Their music, Danni, it's in my blood. It's like it was written FOR ME.”

He collapses back into the blankets again and toes off his broken down purple Chucks, rolling onto his belly and sighing longingly. He can feel her boring holes into him with her dark little piercing eyes but he doesn’t care.

“It would be the easiest thing in the world, you know. Get a bus ticket, hitchhike a little, follow them to Memphis, Nashville, Raleigh. Up the coast… I mean, I could inspire their next record, be the best ‘ _Band-Aid_ ’ ever."

"Oh my fucking GOD, Jensen. You've seen that movie too many times. Penny Lane is supposed to be a cautionary figure not fucking life goals!"   


"Screw Penny Lane, Danni. I'm JENNY LANE!" Jensen wails dramatically, his arms flopping out over his head with a big, stupid grin on his face.

He hums to himself softly as he’s bathed in the sweet, nostalgic ache he feels for _Almost Famous_ and that darling groupie, Penny. He definitely _has_ seen the movie too many times but he honestly wasn’t trying to follow in Penny’s footsteps, not consciously anyway. The thought of actually leaving home to follow Fuckpig only solidified during the last few moments and now there it was, burning like a red hot poker right up against his thumping heart.

It doesn’t occur to him that Danni is actually mad until she stands up in a huff and chucks her boots into the back of her closet like she’s spiking a volleyball. The loud crash-thump makes Jensen’s body jerk in shock against her cushy mattress. Thankfully her parents were still out of town.

"Stop talking like this, Jensen, right fucking now!” Her fists are balled at her side and her chin is trembling under her smeared lipstick. “You'll end up murdered and shoved in a fucking dumpster, okay? You’re just a baby!"

Jensen goes quiet and averts his eyes.

In just a few short weeks Fuckpig had become his entire life. It wasn’t that Danni didn’t like them, she really did, but for Jensen it had become his religion.

The week after the festival he got an “F” filled pink heart inked on his right thumb knuckle and a matching “P” etched into the left.

The night before the Houston show he made a bandana out of a Barbie pink summer dress he found forgotten in the back of his mom’s closet. He scribbled a big pig snout on it in black Sharpie so he could shout "OINK! OINK! OINK!" proudly with his fist in the air with Fuckpig’s other hardcore fans, screaming along to the lyrics like he helped write the songs himself. 

He sold his skateboard and his comic book collection to pay for tickets. This was love.

He’d been riding the crazy show-to-show high just fine and the show tonight had given him the bruises to prove it. But now it was over, Fuckpig was driving away, and the thought of not seeing them again in a week was making Jensen’s insides feel like dissolving Jell-O with every moment that passed.

Obsessions like these had happened to Jensen before, leaving Danni and their friendship reeling for a while.  Like when he’d discovered Arthur Rimbaud and dedicated himself to learning French so he could read the untranslated versions of his poems or when he discovered fetish artist Michael Manning and started researching pony play and saving up for an elaborate latex dress.

Jensen was just an ‘all in’ kind of person, his love burned big and bright, so bright it often bleached out the rest of the world for a while. Danni had been a little hurt over his absences but she’d always understood, waiting patiently for Jensen to get over it and come back to their friendship a whole person again.

But this was different, somehow, and suddenly in the twinkling purple fairy lights of her bedroom they both seemed to feel it. This wasn’t going away.

He looks up at his best friend, his eyes soft and pleading.

"These people, Danni... They're the first people that have ever made all the noisy, confusing, filth in my brain seem anything but certifiable. I can't help how I'm wired. For whatever reason I was made to be this sick little fag. I don’t know any other way to be. Why should I just stay here and try to fit in when I'll only be shunned or locked up?"

"Life isn't a fucking movie, Jensen!"

"I fucking know it's not, okay!” He shouts, cutting her off and then immediately softening his tone.

“But what is there for me here but you, Danni? You said it yourself back at the festival, I'm like one detention away from being sent to _cure the queer camp_. I wasn't made to graduate summa cum laude like you," he licks his lips and winks at her before she starts to worry he's being too serious.

"It's this place that's a dead end for me. Not whatever’s out there. You know damn well Donna will secretly be relieved. She can be a martyr with her church friends again, just like when dad bailed. She'll love the attention. She'll barely even look for me... It’s not like I’m an only child.”

He sees the tears spill down Danni’s cheeks as he reaches out for her wrist and pulls her into a heap on the bed with him. Just like that, his mind’s made up.

“Once I’m with them and things here have blown over you'll come visit me, right?"

She sucks in a deep breath and buries her face into his neck even though it’s sweat-sticky and gritty. They lay there in the quiet for a long time, Jensen’s mind already a hundred miles away.

"You could come with me you know?” he finally says quietly. “I bet you're exactly Adri's type."

"Oh my god SHUT UP,” she groans, giving him a sharp elbow jab in the ribcage.  

"Ouch, fuck, Danni that hurt," he whines, rubbing the warm spot exploding across his torso. "It was just a joke. I know you're too sweet for rock n' roll."

**Author's Note:**

> Fuckpig Verse on Tumblr:  
> \- [MAIN](http://exaggeratedspecificity.tumblr.com/tagged/fuckpig-verse)  
> \- [NSFW INSPO](http://kelpiesmenagerie.tumblr.com/tagged/fuckpig-verse)


End file.
